


Lucky to hear you

by Lexio12



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cobra is hot, Fluff, Hints at other couples, M/M, Mest agrees, Mira is there for horny support, No beta we die like SImon, i had a need, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexio12/pseuds/Lexio12
Summary: Mest spends his morning reminiscing about how he and Erik got together, and how lucky he is to have him.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lucky to hear you

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes on this fic cause of how rusehd I made it haha, but I very much wanted to write something about these two!! I love them both so so much, together and separately, and there's not much content for them, so i wanted to give them more! 
> 
> I hope whoever reads this enjoys it <33

As a ray of sunlight hit his face, Mest let out a yawn, his eyes slowly blinking open. He glanced at the clock in his nightstand. 7:00. He yawned once more before hearing a soft snore from behind him. 

He smiled, looking down at the arm that was hugging his waist and feeling his lover's firm chest pressed against his back. 

The warm of his lover’s body almost made Mest want to sink back into sleep, if only he wasn’t already accustomed to staying awake after waking up.

Carefully lifting up his partner’s hands, he shifted out of the bed, standing up and stretching his arms and legs until he hears a satisfying crack. 

Mest glanced at the figure laying on top of his bed, and felt his heart squeeze and warm fill his chest.

Erik was gorgeous. 

His handsome face, normally sporting a smug smirk, were completely relaxed in his sleep, making him look younger than he was. His marron hair was almost shining with the way the sunlight from their window framed it, and those arms….

Mest bit his lip as a flush color his cheeks. Images of last night flash on his mind, of those strong arms grabbing him and moving him to whatever position their master wanted them to, the way they touched him and made him see stars. 

Mest shook his head. Better to let this trail of thought end before he ended up walking around with a boner. 

He puts his boxers on, not caring about putting on a shirt. The good thing about living in his own apartment instead of the Fairy Tail boys’ dorm was that he didn’t have to worry about unwanted visitors. 

As he grabbed his coffee maker, his thoughts drifted back to the man currently sleeping on his bed. He remembers everyone in the guild being surprised when he announced his relationship with Erik, thought he can’t exactly blame them. Sometimes he himself is surprised that they got together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was in one of the many parties they had after the won the war against Zeref. Magnolia was filled with the cheers of thousands of guild members, all celebrating making it out alive and defending their friends. 

Mest spend most of the time by the guild bar, not participating much on the celebrations. At the time, he still was feeling incredible guilty about the actions he had taken when he was with Natsu and Lucy confronting August. He knew it was in his nature to be extra cautious of everyone he didn’t deemed an “ally”, but he admits to himself it was a bad decision (and morally wrong) what he did to Brandish. 

He of course had already gone to apologize to all parties that were there. Natsu, Lucy and Happy had forgiven him, maybe too easily, and while he did get a glare from Brandish, who Lucy kindly help him find, ultimately she did admit his tactics was something that she was impressed by, calling him “smart”. 

So in the end he was forgiven, but he still opted to spend the party to the sidelines. His guildmates seemed to be having a lot of fun, and he was content watching them. 

Some of them were having a bit too much fun fraternizing with other, if he was being honest. From what he could see, Sting had been basically throwing himself at Natsu, even going as far as sit on the fire-dragon slayer’s lap. Though seeing Natsu laughing and with his arms wrapped around the Sabertooth’s guild master waist, Mest guessed he didn’t mind at all.

From one overheard conversation from a tipsy Freed and Bixlow, it seemed Laxus had taken both Elfman and Gajeel by the arms and disappeared with them some hours before. Mest shuddered. He felt bad for whichever bed those three were going to use . 

He was too busy staring at a blushing Gray trying to talk to both Lucy and Juvia (something about “sharing”) when he felt someone sit on the free stool next to him. He didn’t pay them any mind until he heard them speak.

“Having fun here all by yourself, Mest?”

Mest straightened up, glanced back, and sure enough, it was Cobra, leaning against the corner and watching him with his eye. 

Mest furrowed his eyebrows. He and Cobra hadn’t had the best history, trying to blackmail each other far more than he could count, and he was rather difficult. But he had heard from Erza that he and the rest of his guild had helped in the way, so he had figured that he had really turned over a new leaf. 

Willing himself to relax his pose, Mest made a small “umph” sound, nodding his head. “Yeah, I am not much for the big crowds. How about you?” He figured some small talk wouldn’t hurt.

Cobra smirked at him, glancing around the room before setting his sight on someone. “I was just passing by to say hi to someone I know. Had to see if she was ok after what happened”

Mest followed his sight, finding Kinana. Ah, that made sense. Cobra and Kinana had a weird sort of bond going on, thought he didn’t know what it was. He wondered if the two of them were….

“HA” Mest jumped, turning to Cobra as the latter burst out a laugh. “Me and Kinana? Nah, not in a million years. What she and I have is special, yes, but not in any way romantic” Cobra’s eye had a twinkle in it, amused showing in his face.

Mest blushed. He had forgotten Cobra could hear his thoughts. Grumbling a bit, he crossed his arms and glared at him. 

“Well, if you already made sure she was ok, shouldn’t you be leaving?” A bit rude, but he felt a little justified after being made fun of. 

Cobra chuckled at him. “Oh, don’t be like that. Can’t I stay a little and talk with my favorite Fairy Tail guild member?”

What?

“What?”

Turning completely to him, Cobra licked his lips, taking his hand off the corner and, very slowly, putting one over of Mest’s thighs

“I came here to see you, Mest” He emphasized the “you” by squeezing the meat of Mest thigh with his hand. 

Mest gulped, brain coming to a stop. Out of all the things he was expecting Cobra to say or do, this definitely was not on the list. 

“I…. I don’t understand” 

Cobra let out a sultry chuckle, making the hair on Mest’s neck stand up. Cobra stood up for the stool, never once taking his hand from Mest’s thighs, and whispered in his ear.

“I had been thinking of having my way with you since I was locked in that cell. And now we are both here, free, and with nothing standing in my way. So I want to do what I have wanted to do for so long” 

Mest was completely shocked, a gasp leaving his mouth and his eyes glancing down to try to avoid Cobra’s gaze. Cobra has wanted him…..since so long ago? It was absurd, he couldn’t comprehend this.

But…… it would be a lie if he said he hadn’t sometimes thought of Cobra too. They guy was, at the time, a criminal, someone who couldn’t be trusted. But Mest had never been one to follow the rules, even back when he still didn’t have his full memories of Fairy Tail, and one more than one night he had let himself fantasy about the prisoner under his care.

Looking up, Mest saw Cobra’s face break into a full-on cocky smirk, and with a start and an increasingly blushing face, he realized his mistake. Cobra had surely just heard everything that had been on his mind.

Cobra moved from him, taking his hand off his thighs. He looked down at Mest, and without any shame, said his next sentence without even whispering “I’m going to leave the guild, and wait 10 minutes outside for you. If you decided you don’t want to do anything, I will not hold it against you. But if you want me, like I know you do, I will make sure that you will never forget your time with me” And with that, he walked off, heading to the door in an infuriately calm and cocky manner 

Mest huffed. Bastard. He already knew what Mest wanted. He debated with himself about sticking it up to him and not leaving to find him, but as he turned around to pay for his drink, he caught the star-filled eyes of one Mirajane Strauss. 

“Um.. Mira -“

“You better go after him or I will never forgive you for wasting this opportunity”

Mest sighed. Well, that’s that. No one disobeyed Mirajane. 

As he made his way to the exit, he silently admitted to himself that even without Mirajane “encouragement’, there was no doubt that he was going to follow Cobra anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing happily, Mest took another sip of his coffee and smiled as he recalled that memory. 

The time after that encounter had been some of the most wild and amazing times of his life. As promised, Erik had rocked his world so hard that night he couldn’t leave his bed for nearly the whole day. What surprised him the most was that Erik had stayed with him, taking care of him. They had talked for hours, about personal things, about trivial things, about regrets, anything one could think of. Mest didn’t knew he could share so much with someone before that. 

The following months were filled with visits and “accidental” encounters on missions (he later learned Kinana was helping Erik by making Mest pick missions close to him), Erik making himself a permanent place in Mest’s life. 

It hasn't been long ago before Erik had asked for Mest to officially be his boyfriend. The relationship was still a little new, and still a little hard. Both of them had guild missions, and Erik’s sometimes required him to travel long distances for a long period of time, but they made it work. Both were stubborn bastards when they wanted something.

As he was reminiscing. Mest jumped at the feel of arms wrapping around his waist from behind, but relaxed and leaned back against a strong chest when he felt a kiss on his neck.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” He heard the sleepy voice of Erik ask him. Seems he was just waking up. 

Mest smiled, a happy flush appearing on his cheeks. Erik was really fond of pet names, something that Mest found he rather liked. It made the man he loved even more endearing. 

“Nothing much, just thinking about you” Mest turned around to place a soft kiss on Erik’s mouth, then lifting his hand to pass his coffee at his lover so he could take a sip.

Erik hummed, accepting the cup and taking a gulp of it before tightening his arms around Mest’s waist. 

“All good things, I hope” Mest could feel Erik’s smirk on the back of his neck, and he smiled, placing the cup of coffee on the counter and putting his hands over Cobra’s around his waist.

“Yeah, all good things” 

They stood there, letting themselves indulge of the feeling of the other so close. Right now, it was just the two of them on the world, as far as Mest was concerned. 

**BONUS**

“So, what do you want for breakfast, Erik?”

“You know what I want to eat, baby” Mest chuckles, feeling one of Erik’s hand leave his waist and go down to his ass, giving one cheek a squeeze. 

“Then I hope you are _real_ hungry”

Mest was so damn lucky.


End file.
